Sherman
For a classic variant, see 'M4 Sherman Tank' or 'Its Cold War Counterpart'' An icon used by the United States forces in the '''League of Nations during World War II and was used until 1955 in the Allied Nations as a battle tank, it became a famous icon after the wars it participated in along with it being used by various military groups either affiliated with separatists, terrorists or government forces. It is currently being used by the following groups & factions: * United States Task Forces - Not in service anymore, but newer variants are being built for export and for movies, new Sherman tanks have been exported across the world for militaries & forces * New Andes Armada - New built variants licensed to be built by Tekan Combat Systems in Brazil, equipped with a grenade launcher with a grenade launcher * Minor & Mercenary Factions - Since the newer variants of the M4 Sherman were built for security forces in South America, EMTV Inc. sold numbers of Sherman tanks to contractors across the world. :* Osman Security Consulting - One of the buyers of the modern built M4 Sherman tank, serving as a battle tank for volatile situations & escort missions, can get outclassed by Warrior tanks later on. United States Service "Finest icons used by the United States, known for use during World War II and early during the Cold War" - Museum Curator - To be added... History To be added... World War II Service (1942-1945) See 'World War II'' To be added... Cold War Service (1947-1955) See 'First Cold War'' To be added... Potential Future Uses To be added... New Andes Armada "Launcher activated" - NAA Sherman operator - To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Local Use & Mercenary Use "All set for combat" - Local Sherman operator - To be added... OSC Sherman "Moving in to engage" - OSC Sherman operator - To be added... Gallery Despite the tank being old, also from '''World War II and the early years of the Cold War until 1955, it has been known to be shown in video games and also in movies whilst newer variants are being built for filming purposes whilst working on those types of movies. Currently at the moment the tank is known to be used by mercenaries, militias and private contractors for security of VIPs and also the leaders of states, today it has been praised in the United States of America for being a legend in the US Military. American Sherman Tank Monument.png|A monument of a M4 Sherman without modern attachments & an information plaque New Andes Sherman Tank.png|An operational variant of the M4 Sherman, currently active in the New Andes Armada Behind the Scenes * The M4 Sherman is one of many tanks from World War II that have been brought back to action for modern day combat, there will be a variant that'll be equipped with a cannon for mercenary use. :* It is one of many tanks from WWII along with the classic Panzer IV Ocelot, Panzer V Panther, Jagdpanther Hunter Panther, Panzer VI Tiger, Panzer VIII Maus, Soviet T-34 Hammer 'and also the American built 'M28 Mauler. * Being a classic built combat vehicle, it is also one of the many modernized vehicles that is brought back into service with the New Andes Armada that can also be acquired through private means. Category:Units Category:Units of the New Andes Armada Category:Units of EMTV Inc. Category:Units of Osman Security Consulting Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin